Paranormal 1: Metamorphosis
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: Sera is a half demon and quarter angel. elson is the daughter of demonlord abbadon. what part does they have to play in a destiny worse than death? one will save the world, the other will destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Dream Discovery

Elson

I was running around in that forest again. Though I know it was a dreamland, I still can't seem to shake that feeling off. Whispered threats still lingered behind my head.

"_Abandoned!_" That shrill scream hit my head as I swerved blindly, crashing into trees. I spin around, trying to get away from the voice inside my head.

"_Loser!_" I clawed at my head, drawing blood, trying to get that horrible itch off my mind.

"_Worthless!_" I don't know if I can take any more. "No I'm not!" I screamed, falling to the ground, awaiting God-knows-what. I don't believe in a God anymore. If there is God, I won't have to live like this.

"_Prove it."_ I looked up to see a shadow creeping towards me. _Come to me… child. Come to your maker._

It seems to be communicating with my mind without speaking. I was more curious that scared. It seems to have untold power. "What do I have to do?" I asked.

_You will know…_

I woke up, gasping, knowing that now the dream was over, I'd never get back to sleep. As I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, muffled shouting and cursing floated to my ears.

"You bitch!" my father roared at my mother. "Stop nagging me! Looking at your hag face makes me want to puke!"

"Shut up!" my mother screamed. "You barely gave me enough money to make ends meet! You're always drinking and gambling! What about Elson's school fees?"

"School fees?" my father looked up and saw me. "That worthless jinx is eavesdropping on us again." He stood unsteadily to his feet. "What need is there for an education? Your daughter is an idiot. She is a loser. She will never amount to anything. I won't spend my precious money on her!"

The words "worthless" and "loser" seemed to stab into my mind like the whispers in my dream. Is that a coincidence?

I can't take it anymore. Ever since my mother had a miscarriage of my brother five years ago, our family had broken up. My mother began to be depressed and barely talked to me. My father drank a lot and argued with my father. He blamed her for losing my brother. He hated me, as my results were very bad. I threatened to kill myself so many times, I lost count. Not that they will care. They thought me too coward to do the deed.

"Shut up!" I amazed myself with my shouts at my father. "Do not ever call me names. In three years time I will be a legal adult. For now, I'm leaving." I stepped out of the house without even bringing money.

"Scram then, bitch. Is that any way to talk to your father?" my father shouted hoarsely.

"Don't you dare call my daughter a bitch!" my mother screamed.

My father pushed my mother against the wall. "If you ever stepped out of my house, you are never coming back again. You're worthless, just like your mother. Fit for hitting only. You're a loser, Elson."

My eyes seeing red, I ran out of the house. My father followed me to the street. "Even if you come and beg me I will pretend I never had such a worthless

daughter!"

As I screamed at the top of my lungs, a tree suddenly broke and toppled onto my father. I heard the crunching of his bones, as crisp as the marshmallows I used to eat, back when my mother still served me breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-The Shadow

Sera

I was hiding under my bed again. So many times, in fact, the floor was probably cleaner than my bed. I wiped my tears away with my hands.

My parents had hit me again. This time, it was because I left the bathroom lights on. My mother had taken a whip and whipped me. My father then slapped me. Both of them shouted "Dead pig!" at me. Finally, they left me in peace.

I looked at the bruises on my arms. I had tried to fight back, but they were too strong. Many times I contemplated suicide. But I decided, I might be emo, but I'm not stupid. I will grow up, and get a job as a lawyer. I will make lots of money. Then, I will sue them. When they die, I will throw their ashes into the sea and dance on their graves.

They hit me because I did not get good enough results. Because I was not pretty enough, or gifted enough. They hated me, and always called me pig. I used to believe them. Until I decided, why don't I help other children like me? I am actually not stupid, as I can get into prestigious schools. I would use my education and money to set up a foundation, that all abused children could go into. There, they can learn about caring for plants and animals, and helping others in need. They can even get foster parents, experiencing the love I never had.

I want to make sure that nobody would suffer the same things as me.

Looking out of the window, I saw a girl running. I frowned. It was 3 am. Why would anyone be running outside? Then, I heard sirens in the distance. Could the girl be a criminal?

I decided to find out where she is going. My parents had gone to sleep after their hitting session. Maybe it had therapeutic values. Whatever, I'd rather read a good book. I sneaked downstairs and out of my house.

I walked into the back alleys and saw, to my surprise, a silhouette of the girl, but it seemed rather big for a girl. I widened my eyes in surprise when I saw the shadow move independently of the girl. I opened my mouth to shout a warning, but the girl already knows.

"Leave me be! What do you want?" the girl asked.

"You." Its voice made my skin crawl. It spoke of pure malevolence and undisguised hatred for all humanity. "When you killed your father, your soul belonged to me. You made that thing happen. You're a murderer now. I want to take you to hell, when the sun drips blood as rotting flesh grow in the river of fire."

"No!" the girl shouted, backing away. "It was an accident! I didn't do anything! I won' t go with you!"

The shadow said nothing, but rippled into existence. It looked like it was made out of a nightmare. It was part skull, part burning flesh. It was twice as tall as a human. It gestured its deformed hand towards the girl. The girl choked down a scream. "I'm not afraid of you!" she shouted, making a last defiant stand against death. She closed her eyes.

I had to do something. Whatever the girl did, she must have a reason. I looked around for a weapon. I spotted a lamp in the far distance. If that… shadow thing came from hell, it had to be scared of light. But the light was more than hundred metres away. I'd never make it in time.

Just then, the light seemed to disappear. Great! Now the girl is surely doomed! However, it appeared again, right on the thing, as though shining a spotlight on it! It turned around and glared at me, as though it could see me in the gloom. I had to bite down on my tongue to stop it from whimpering. Then,

the thing smoldered and disappeared. But not before it shouted "You can run but there's nowhere to hide. There's no strength left to fight. Darkness has overcome the light. Surrender to your condemned plight!"

The light flicked back to its normal position. I doubled over, panting, as I had forgotten to breathe when that thing looked at me. The girl smiled at me strangely. "Thanks for saving my life. I don't believe I met you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-The Meeting

Elson

"My name is Elson." I said. My voice was calm, like I was not traumatised by the experience. It was totally different from my wild raging heartbeat.

The girl gasped for breath. "My name is… Sera. What _was _that thing?"

I shrugged. "Just something out of a nightmare."

She changed the topic. "What happened? Why were you running in the dead of night? Why are there police sirens? What did you do that the shadow say is your fault?"

I stepped towards her, and said in my most menacing tone. "That is none of your business. Not if you want to live."

"Go ahead, I'm not scared." Sera said nonchalantly.

I'm impressed. Rarely can people not be intimidated by me. I mean, look at my multiple piercings/torn clothes/black eyeliner/emo hair! So OK, I don't smoke, drink, gamble, or take drugs, because I saw what it did to my father, but I was often in detention due to fighting. And this girl looked like she was a shy bookworm!

"Alright. So I was running away from home, then my father came and chased after me, and he was unlucky enough to get hit by a falling tree. OK?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at me. She looked as though she didn't believe me. "Come on. I knew there's more to it. Why will you run away if your father just died? You only do that because you feel guilty. So tell me why you feel guilty. Is it because, as the shadow said, you had something to do with your father's death?"

"I won't tell you. It's private." I said.

"Hey, I just saved your life! And right now there are policemen out looking for you!" the girl shouted.

"OK, thank _you _then!" I shouted back. "But I don't need your help!"

As we were arguing, a policeman heard us. He called into his walkie-talkie. "I just found two girls matching the description. OK, will send them back to their parents."

Shit. We looked at each other. Sera whispered, "Let's run first, then talk, OK?"

Nodding, we head off in the direction of a carpark.

"So, you had these weird dreams ever since your brother died?" Sera asked me. I nodded.

"I think they have something to do with this." she said.

I can't believe I told all my darkest fears about going to hell to a virtual stranger! "Alright, enough about me. How about you? Why are the police looking for you too?"

Sera looked down. She then told me about how her parents always abused her, and maybe they were rejoicing that she had run away. I got angry. I can't believe anybody could do that to their child!

"But how do you think I made the tree fall down?" I asked Sera.

She scoffed. "What, you think you can move things with your brain? Like, telekinesis?"

I was angry. "Why not? It can't be a coincidence! Besides, what about that monster from hell? You're not gonna tell me it was a shared hallucination? And your trick with the light? Why are you educated people always so cynical of magic?"

Sera nodded. "Since you are so adamant, I won't argue with you. I'll respect your decision. But have you thought about why you believed in hell but not God?"

"If there were God, there wouldn't be people who had to live like you and me!" I shouted.

Sera motioned for me to quieten down. "So, there are things we can't explain. Why don't we do research about it? We can go to the library."

"It's closed," I said.

"Well, since we can't go in the day, with news circling our photos on TV, we just have to break and enter," Sera said.

I was incredulous. "What? I thought you were a rule-abiding teacher's pet! I thought you always listened to authority!"

"So? We are now dealing with the unexpected. So we have to use another method." Sera persuaded me.

So here we are, getting ready to break into a library!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-The Grimoire

Sera

We stood outside the library, contemplating how to get in. The library's exterior is made of welded steel. The glass doors had an alarm. If we broke it, the police will be alerted automatically. There are infrared sensors and cameras at the entrance, exit, and emergency exit. There are no windows.

"OK, genius, how do we get in?" Elson asked cynically.

I stood outside uncertainly. Our adventure is not going to end now, that's for sure! Holding Elson's arm, I closed my eyes.

"Hey, whatcha doing? Get off me!" Elson shouted.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!" Elson quiet down as she watch us slowly turn into light photons and disappear.

We reappeared back inside the library.

"That's amazing! You can teleport! But, why not teleport the book to us?" Elson asked.

"Because I can't teleport things I don't know how they look like, and I'm not sure if we won't get stuck halfway, I'm new at this!" I said.

Elson shuddered. "You mean I may get…splinched?"

Ignoring her, I moved up the library. I don't know how I'm gonna find a book that is gonna tell us what is going on.

"Hey, look what I found!" Elson's call brings me running back to her. She is holding a blackened, charred book. It emitted a foul smell.

"Eew, where did you get that? I don't believe the library had a book like that!" I said.

"I just tripped over it. Point is, it's lying around for us to find it," Elson said.

"That sounds like a trap." I pointed out.

I turn around to return to my search before tripping over a book. I picked it up. It's about the same size as Elson's book. However, it is new and white, and emits a nice smell.

"What? So you judged a book by its cover?" Elson asked.

"Technically, your book feels evil. Mine feels good. However, why would they be right by our feet? You're right, it must be a trap. They think I will obviously go for the white book. But, let's go to the black one." I said.

We opened Elson's grimoire. It is written:

Welcome, to the Paranormal Grimoire. Here contains all you need. Just ask, and your queries will be answered.

Just then, I spotted the white book disappearing in a puff of smoke. I shuddered, dreading to think what would happen if I was holding it.

The room turned freezing cold. I dropped the book with a thud. Elson sank to the floor. The air stank of despair and death. Somewhere, sirens were screaming.

"Quick!" I pulled the book and Elson close to me. I closed me eyes, trying to teleport somewhere safe. Shadows began forming around us. Just before the nightmare could materialise, we were teleported away, to the airport.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-The Awakening

Elson

I opened my eyes blearily. I saw myself holding to the book. Sera came back with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Drink." She ordered me. She thumbed through the book.

"Where are we? What happened?" I asked.

"It seems the white book was a trick. Once you touched it, something activated and the shadow materialises. The cold was to feed on our despair and weaken our powers, to let the shadow gain substance." Sera said.

"Gosh, I'm sick of this. We have no money—", Sera held up some bucks, "—no clue of what the hell is going on, and we are wanted by the police."

Sera wrote down something on the book. I peered over her shoulders:

**Why are we being hunted down by the shadow?**

Because you have the powers to be Hunters of supernatural creatures, including him. It seems he accidentally gave you powers. Now, you have abilities, to detect demons, to sense their powers… The demon which chases after you is Abaddon. He has plans for you.

"Is that why he gave you the power of telekinesis?" I asked Elson. Elson shrugged.

"How about you? Where did you get your power from? You don't have nightmares like me," Elson said.

Why are you here? Elson wrote

Because I am attracted to power. Abaddon knows that you two hold immense potential. He wants to take me as I can answer all the questions in the world. I am made by Leonard, Master of Black Magic and Sorcery. I am evil. But, I answer your questions. You will not destroy me.

**How can we find out about our past?**

I will tell you which demons and spirits to hunt down, they might be able to tell you. Some things I am forbidden to say. Some things cannot be written down. It is up to you to decipher the meanings.

What are the powers of Abaddon?

Abbadon is the King of Demons. He seeks to destroy all life forms. He can control other demons, and can infiltrate dreams. He can transform into shadows, and enter Earth at will. However, sacred places like churches or when faced with a person of strong will, he cannot enter. That is why Abaddon is temporarily held back when Sera is with you. Light is painful to him, but he will not die. He also uses cold to sap away your powers.

Do we have other powers? How to we train them?

You might, but it depends on whether you are ready or not. A catalyst, such as extreme emotions like anger or fear, can trigger your powers. You can train your powers until you can use it at will, not just in threatening moments. You train them by meditating and trying.

"Where do we go for now?" Sera asked me. "We can't just hide in

churches forever! We can't stay here, there's the police looking for us too."

"Why don't we go to America? I've always wanted to go to America! You can teleport us there!" I said.

"I'll try." Sera touched me, closed her eyes, and concentrate. Instead, she was rocked suddenly and crumples to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-The Vision

Sera

Pain explodes into my brain. White flashes blinded me. I suddenly couldn't see, couldn't hear, except to curl into a ball to ignore this pain, inside of me like a cloud.

A beautiful but deadly voice reaches my ear. My eyes feel like they're melting. I lost consciousness.

_I see myself in the midst of Hell. The Sun is wounded on a field of pungent evil. Black masses of shadows gather, the lakes freeze over. Birds turn to skeleton in the air, crumbles away to dust. I saw black clouds covering the world, and dark wings descending on humanity._

_"They are at the airport!" I heard someone said._

"We are at the airport! Sera, I'm Elson! Are you OK?" I woke up to see Elson hanging over me, concerned. Passerbys are staring at me curiously. I force myself into a seating position, grimacing at the pain in my head.

"What did you say? I can't hear you," I said. In fact, even the plane taking off only gives off a faint drone in my ears. Am I deaf? Everything seems dark, even the strong halogen lights, when compared to the incandescence in my unconsciousness.

"ARE YOU OK?" Elson shouted. Tourists were looking at her, annoyed. I only hear a tiny whisper.

What's wrong with her?

I presume she got a vision. Maybe that is her power besides teleportation.

"What did you see?" Elson asked.

Slowly, my hearing regains. "Abaddon knows where we are. He is assembling an army to capture us as we speak."

"Oh, hell! We better get out of here! Let's go to New York!" Elson suggested.

I tried to teleport again but nothing happens. "I guess I can't teleport if I don't know where to go in New York," I said.

Elson pointed to the Statue of Liberty. "How about that?"

"Um, what if we're teleported on the statue? I can't guarantee this will work long distance," I said.

Elson then show me the picture of a quaint America shop. "OK, I'm fairly sure this shop still exists. It was taken last month. Now, take us there before Abaddon finds us!"

Just as she speaks, the atmosphere grows cold, as though the very air is being sucked out. The halogen lights flickered and grew dim. Light bulbs blew for no reason. Tourists started complaining about a power cut.

Joining hands with Elson, I teleported myself into the place in the picture.

Apparently, it is now afternoon in the Big Apple. We gazed around us in wonder, gawking like tourists.

"Wait, do you have any money left?" Elson asked me. I dug into my pocket and saw five bucks.

"Great! With this amount converted to US dollars, that's not even enough to buy a coffee!" Elson moaned.

"Well, I can teleport daily goods, if you want," I said.

"Then why don't you teleport the coffee in the airport?" Elson asked. "You could teleport money, people, anything!"

"I try not to do this for personal gain," I said drily. "God must have given me this gift for a reason. I must use it wisely and responsibly."

Elson looked hurt. "A demon gave me this curse. I fear I will become evil. I killed my own father. I wanted to make the people who hurt me suffer. I want to hurt them like they hurt me."

I grimaced as I thought of my insensitive words. Great! Way to go to alienate your ally!

**Who do we hunt now?**

I suggest you summon Amy. She just cares about being president of hell. She hates Abaddon, as he is a threat to her reign. Being president, she takes a great interest in Abaddon's affairs. However, she is a mercenary, and will demand something from you. She demands part of your soul.

"Great! I already doubt how much humanity I have left, now she wants part of my soul? I bet she'll want mine, because she sounds like a bitch, who wants to cripple me so Abaddon will lose his ace, and she can continue to be president." Elson said.

"No! You can't! I need you to help me fight in the oncoming Armageddon!" This blurted out before I can stop my mouth. Elson looked at me in astonishment.

"Armageddon? As in, the end of the world? Abaddon plans to use me as the vessel to accelerate that?" Elson asked.

I nodded. The question remains, what can we offer Amy?

"I can give Amy what she wants. Beauty. Every demon is ugly, like their true form, except me." A beautiful, busty babe makes her way over to us.

Elson and I immediately got ready to fight. The woman tosses her blonde mane and smiles seductively.

"Don't worry, I'm not a lesbian. I just want your promise that if you win, you will spare my life," she said.

"Who are you? And why will you do this?" I asked, suspecting a trick.

The woman sighed. "I am Belial, once the most beautiful angel in heaven. I was tricked by Lucifer, blinded by his beauty, which had surpassed mine. However, he abandoned me for Lilith. I intend to betray them back. I have a score to settle with Abaddon, seeing how he called me 'a worthless slut'. Amy will want beauty as she aspires for Lucifer. I can make her as beautiful as him."

Alright, Grimoire, tell us how to summon Amy.

Sera can teleport her here. Only Archdemons can travel to Earth at will. Weaker demons have to enter as foot soldiers, as in the case of Belial. If Sera teleports Amy, all demons might know her powers, then both of you will be hunted down.

Elson and I looked at each other as we prepared ourselves for a summoning. We had never done one before and had no idea how powerful Amy was, other than the usual fireball-wielding, telekinetic demon powers.

A whirwind starts spiralling from the ground. I was pushed back several feet. Elson started up a force field to shield us. Concentrating, I grated my teeth and willed Amy into existence. With a loud pop sound, Amy appeared. Elson quickly cast another shield over her, preventing her escape.

Passerbys look at us curiously, but assumed it was the dust that made it appear as though a girl just materialised out of nowhere.

She was really ugly and fat. Her black eyes shed blood as she blinked, stretching out her membrane, webby arms, like frogs. "What did you do that for?" she pouted, gesturing at Elson's force field over her. "I'm not interested in killing humans, they're what my minions will do. Besides, it's not like I can't break out." Waving her hand, she threw Elson and me several meters. Tourists gawked at us,

and whispered that we were making a film.

"Amy. I want to make a deal with you." Belial, who has remained quiet, startled Amy. Amy narrowed her eyes at Belial, clearly jealous of her beauty.

"Is this something you and Leviathan has cooked up? There will be fines in hell, Belial," Amy said suspicously.

"Won't the people see you?" I asked.

Belial smirked. "No, no, she can't bear to let them see her ugly face. Only demons like me can appear in our true beautiful forms. That's why she rarely ventures out of hell. She doesn't want the dignity of possessing a mere human like a common foot soldier, do you, Amy?"

"Shut up, Belial! What do you want? I can crush those puny humans along with you!" Amy fumed.

"Tell the humans who to hunt, to tell them their past, what Abaddon done to them long ago. In return I will give you a beautiful visage," Belial offered.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "And what of you, Belial? Why are you interfering in the affairs of humans? What's it in for you?"

"Revenge, Amy. Against Abaddon. I'm sure you'd like to see him bite the dust, Amy. We can work together." Belial whispered close to Amy.

"What did she say?" I asked Elson. Maybe she can hear the words, she's closer to them.

"'We can use the children, form an alliance, and make ourselves the rulers of Hell'." Elson said.

"How did you know?" I asked, shocked.

Elson shrugged. "I just sort of saw the words inside my head. Ow, it hurts." Elson clutched her head. I was getting worried. What if Elson can get visions too? Then the demons can take advantage of that!

Belial had transformed Amy into a beautiful brunette. Amy touched her body in wonder. "I'm finally a hot chick!" she gushed. "Maybe Lucifer will like me now?"

"Wait," I said. "Tell us who to hunt."

Amy grinned. "And risk Abaddon invoking Satan to revoke my presidency? No way. Belial, shame on you. You should know better than make a deal with a demon." She held out her hand, as her eyes start to turn purple. "I might be doing Abaddon a favour, and appear more useful in front of Satan.

In her palms, spirals of flames curled upwards. People were watching in wonder, whispering curiously about special effects.

"NO!" Elson, seemingly recovered from her headache, held out her hands too. I saw her eyes turn black.

"Elson, no! Don't use your powers, if might take over you! You can't fight fire with fire!" I tried teleporting us out. But nothing happened.

Amy sneered. "Or what, puny humans? Use your 'powers'? I'm the one who creates the psychic barrier, preventing you from teleporting. Goodbye."

With that, she hurled the fireball at us. Or tried to.

Elson gave a primal shout.

The fire orb changed direction, and veered back to Amy instead. Amy looked like she is trying to create a force shield around her, but something is stopping her. The fireball hit her square in the face. With a banshee scream, Amy disappears in a thousand pieces.

Elson then fell to the ground.

"Elson!" I shouted, cradling her head. Her heartbeat is faint. I have to get her to the hospital! But I have no money for a cab, and I haven't the faintest idea where the hospital is.

Sobbing, I pressed my hand on her head. I took a deep breath. And another. And another.

Oops, I forgot to breathe out.

"Are you gonna meditate there, or are we gonna hunt as many sons-of-bitches as we can?" An irritated voice piped up from below. I opened my eyes and

saw Elson glaring at me.

Huh? I thought she was prostrate and near death!

"Do you want to know the name Amy told me or not?" Belial drawled. "I have a hot date later."

OK, maybe I'll find out about what happened from the Grimoire later. "What did she say?"

Belial cracked into a grin. "Lord of the flies, anyone?"


End file.
